


Tell Me What You Wish You'd Said

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I can't wait to see how their story plays out on the show, so torn between wanting Viri and wanting Nora for season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: After Alejandro's confession in the cafeteria, Nora's head is spinning. The last thing she needs now is to see him, or, is it the thing she needs the most?





	Tell Me What You Wish You'd Said

Nora isn’t normally one to look at her phone as she walks, but this afternoon, she can’t help but open WhatsApp every few minutes, just to check if Viri has replied to her messages yet. The situation replays in her mind, her heart racing as Alejandro finally admitted the thing she knew had been between them. For a second, Nora can feel her heart race as she remembers the moment, but when she thinks of Viri’s expression, she knows her heart is racing for a different reason.

She puts her phone on sleep mode and manoeuvres the device into her jacket pocket. Silently cursing the smaller pockets of her spring coat, she finally gets it in, only to end up going head first into another body.

“Sor-,” she begins, but cuts off as soon as she realises who she has bumped into. The smell coming off his jacket should be a hint enough, the deep pine smell that she normally lets herself indulge in, but she looks up anyway. Alejandro’s smooth brown eyes stare down at her, his hair falling across them, the look of shock emblazoned on his features.

Nora is the one to take a step back, though she knows they have both come to the realisation that their reaction was too slow.

“Nora.” Alejandro’s words come out with a sharpness that wasn’t there before. 

“Sorry.” Nora finds her being able to finish her word this time. “I don’t normally,” she pauses, “I mean, I normally watch where I’m going.”

From Alejandro’s harsh stare, some part of Nora believes that he’s going to be rude to her, make a sharp comment or throw shade at the situation, but instead he lets out a breath and replies, “No, no, I should have been looking too. It’s just been quite a day, you know.” The corners of his lips attempt to pull his mouth up into a smile, but it ends up falling as quickly as it rose.

The silence hangs in between them for a moment longer before Nora can bring herself to speak. “Yes, it has been. I didn’t want to do that so publicly, but…” Nora cannot remember a conversation between them with so many unfinished sentences and silences. Seeing him standing so close brings forward all the memories of their conversations at parties and at school. It makes her remember them talking about living abroad, family pressures and even politics, something that, initially, she would have thought Alejandro would shy away from due to a lack of knowledge.

“It’s my own fault, I guess. I should have known that you’re no damsel who’ll just fall into my arms.” He raises one eyebrow and attempts a smile again, leaving it falling as flat as the first. “Though I want you to know,” he takes in a breath and casts his gaze away from hers for the first time since they bumped into each other, “I want you for more than just the chase.” He brings his eyes back to hers and Nora can feel the electricity when their gazes meet. “I want you for who you are; the gorgeous, funny, intelligent, witty, amazing person that you are. And I want you to let me show you that.”

“Alejandro, I-,” Nora breaks off again, fighting the tears that are starting to form in the corners of her eyes and locking her jaw, just to keep them at bay. 

“Is it Viri?” Alejandro asks, not in a malicious or hurtful way, just as he is with her normally, pondering, wanting to understand what she is thinking. 

Nora nods and lets out a small cough and squints her eyes slightly to stop the droplets from falling down her cheeks. “Did you see how she looked today when you,” she pauses for a breath, knowing that there is no way around saying what happened, “when you told me that you liked me in front of everyone? She was heartbroken.”

The corners of Alejandro’s eyes crinkle as he relives the moment from her perspective. “Is it not better that she knows? I mean, God knows I’ve been trying to let her know since the start of the year that I’m not interested. She’s a nice girl and I don’t want to make her sad, but I could never give her what she wants, what she deserves.” Alejandro raises a hand towards Nora’s cheek, but lets it hang in mid-air when he remembers the predicament that they’re in. “I know that we could be that for each other and who am I if I throw that away?”

“And Inés? The way to win me over isn’t by leaving a trail of broken hearts, you know.” Alejandro raises the hand that had been reaching out to her to pinch the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. “How do I know that you didn’t break the heart of the girl you hooked up with last weekend either?” Nora crosses her arms, becoming unreasonably defensive around someone she told she didn’t like only a few hours before.

At her last comment, Alejandro opens his eyes and lets out a low chuckle, causing Nora’s arms to tighten further. “That ‘girl from Instagram’, as you put her, is more like a sister to me. God, I wanted to call you out on it in the cafeteria, just a bit.” His hand drops back down to his side as Nora’s folded arms loosen slightly. “I would never get with her, much less try to brag about it.” He sighs before continuing. “As for Inés, I mean, we’ve been friends since childhood and one night we were just hanging out and it happened. I think both of us felt too awkward to tell the other that we weren’t really interested. We both knew it wasn’t what we were looking for in a relationship, and earlier, well, I phrased it wrong.”

Nora unfolds her arms to tuck her hair back behind her ears, debating whether she should give into the question she wants to ask of Alejandro. “Tell me.” It comes out as a whisper at first, but after a small breath, Nora brings herself to let out what she wants to say. “Tell me what you wish you’d said.”

Alejandro’s mouth opens in shock, but he quickly closes it and composes himself. He pushes back his shoulders and takes a breath, letting it out in a small line between his lips.   
“Nora, from the moment I met you, you challenged me. You do challenge me, to think about things in new ways, to improve myself and to live differently. I like you, I like you more than I’ve ever liked any girl and even thinking I could replicate that feeling with anyone else was a mistake. I want to be with you, but I only want it if you do. I want you to like me for me and I think you do.” 

He takes a tentative step forwards, halving the distance between them. Raising his left hand, he tucks a strand of Nora’s hair behind her ear, just as she had done moments before. The touch of their skin sends Nora’s whole body into overdrive, every hair standing on end, heart racing faster than she could ever remember it. 

“Alejandro,” Nora breathes.

“There you are!” The sudden loud voice stuns them both, causing their bodies to disconnect. “Just going to get a drink my ass.” 

“Chris,” Alejandro says through gritted teeth. 

Chris saunters over, a wide smile plastered over his face, and his jeans somehow defying gravity by staying up despite how low they are. “Come on man, we’re gunna be late.” He slaps Alejandro’s shoulder, then turns around and saunters back away from them as if the whole interaction hadn’t happened. 

Alejandro turns to follow but stops himself and turns back. “Think about it,” he says with a small smile. This time it stays and as Nora watches him walk into the distance, she can’t help but smile too, smile at the stupidity and the craziness of it all, but also smile because of Alejandro and the feeling inside that she just can’t hide when he’s around.

As she continues her walk home, her phone vibrates. Her mind instantly races to Viri and the reply that is now most likely waiting on her lockscreen. _Not yet_ , she thinks to herself as she walks, letting herself live in the reality where herself and Alejandro could be a thing for just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so soon after the clip but being in the middle of exams makes it so hard to post :( Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
